1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of multi-media content. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and system for downloading multi-media content to a content downloader.
2. Background Art
Over the past few years, increase in bandwidth efficiency and reduction in download time has increased the use of multi-media content. For example, the use of multi-media content (e.g., video and music) has become prevalent through use of electronic devices such as cellular phones, PCs, IPods and set-top-boxes to name a few.
Using a personal computer (PC), IPod, cellular phone or other similar electronic devices for downloading multi-media content in general require a web based system, enabling the user to navigate screens in order to find and select the desired multi-media content for download. For example, FIG. 1 shows a PC in communication with a server for downloading content. Downloaded content may be later transferred to other electronic devices (e.g., IPod, memory stick, Play Station Portable (PSP)). Using a web based system for a PC, cellular phone or IPod has not been adapted universally because it can be complicated.
Downloading multi-media content to a PC and from the PC to other electronic devices (e.g., an IPod) makes the process slower because it requires that the content be transferred to a PC and from the PC to another electronic (e.g., an IPod). For example, FIG. 1 shows a PC downloading content from a server and then transferring the downloaded content to an IPod, PSP and a memory stick. This process necessarily requires an extra step of transferring content from the downloading device to another electronic device after completion of content download.
Furthermore, downloading multi-media content to a downloading device that is running other applications slows the processing speed for applications running on the downloading device. For example, if a download is in progress while the user is playing games, watching video, or listening to music, the processing speed of the application is reduced considerably. As such, the current technology for downloading multi-media content has not only proven difficult for some users while requiring a transfer of content from a PC to other electronic devices after completing the download, but it also reduces the processing speed of other applications that are running on the downloading device.
Other electronic devices such as set-top-boxes have been used to download content while avoiding using PC and a web based system all together. For example, video on demand (VOD) has been used by subscribers to order movies through their cable provider. FIG. 2 shows one example for using a set-top-box to download content. In FIG. 2, the set-top-box provides a user interface to the subscriber through a display (e.g., a television set). The subscriber then navigates the user interface (e.g., a menu) to select and download a desired content, thereby initiating the download. The set-top-box communicates with the content provider (headend) to initiate the download and receives the content. The use of set-top-box for initiating and receiving content, however, has its own restrictions. For example, once content (e.g., a movie) has been ordered and played, it is not saved. Moreover, the content from a set-top-box cannot be used by other electronic devices nor can it be transferred and used elsewhere.